commissionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commission
The Commission (Japanese: 委員会 Iinkai ''German: ''Kommission) is an international military order. It was formed to aide in the alleviation of boredom and establish entertainment hospitals. The military conscription was always small, relying on plans and coordination to augment its efficiency. Overview Formed on 1614 in Hannover, the Commission began the Great War of 1614. The Commission had controlled much of European lands until the intervention of the French and English armies, which had forced the Commission to retreat. In 1625, they had sneaked into the Netherlands and obtained a ship. They had moved to the island of Manhattan and formed the colony of New Amsterdam. The Commission had been reformed in said city. During the American Revolution, the Commission had assisted on the side of the British. They had fought during the New York and New Jersey campaigns. Even after the failure of the British, they had remained in New York until 1934, during the Great Depression. The headquarters of the Commission had transfered to Berlin in 1934 to assist in eliminating the Resistance, which was a loosely-united group of organisations formed to fight the Commission. They had eliminated most of the Resistance with very succesful results until October 1941 where a greater covert resistance order was formed under the name of the Anti-Commission Socialist Party, which had pushed the Commission out of Russia and forced the Commission to escape to Tokyo. The Commission had arrived in Tokyo and assisted in the Korean War, which was an attempt by the Anti-Commission Socialist Party to destroy the Commission's associates and reduce its influence on the Korean Peninsula. The Korean War had ended in 1953, but the covert war between the Commission and the Anti-Commission Socialist Party remained. The Anti-Commission Socialist Party was later simply renamed 'The Socialists'. The Commission later moved its headquarters to Zurich in 1954. The Socialists later started the Vietnam War. The Commission had assisted the United States in the war, but did not give much effort. This was intentional, as the Socialists exhausted their resources. The Commission had began its final attack against the Socialists by commencing the Revolutions of 1989 or the Autumn of Nations. Figures within the Commission had started revolutionary action within Poland, Hungary, East Germany, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, and Romania. While civilians were causing civil uproar on the streets, the Commission took this opportunity to eliminate Socialist influence within Europe. The Socialist regime later fell, and were forced to hide in China. Currently, the Commission controls all of Europe, along with a massive portion of North America, Brazil, Oceania, and scattered portions of Asia. Structure The Commission comprises the Directive, the Conscripts, and the Associates. Directive The Directive is the highest section of the Commission. It is composed of the Commissioner and the Monarchs of the Reichstag. Conscripts The Conscripts are members of the Reichstag kidnapped or invited by MellowMadman. The use of the term conscripts originated from Aniki. Associates The Associates are members of the Reichstag and Commission assimilated by Aniki. They may or may not have access to the Reichstag. Anthem The Commission has no official anthem. Though PB & Kuu ''by WinkBlinkel may be considered the ''de facto anthem.